Code Geass: Warlock of the Peace
by Wyldfyr
Summary: The consequences of Lelouch's actions and his life after death will define the future and make sure the peace will last. An enemy cannot help to conceal herself in the peace Lelouch has created. C.C. x Lulu. Feel free to R
1. Prologue—Code’s Second Life

SPOILERS, Set After the Series Finale

"The power of kings, known as Geass, brings one solitude. Not quite accurate, is it? Right, Lelouch?" C.C. asked, raising her head upwards.

"What is solitude?" asked the cart driver.

"What a silly question! Solitude is the state of being or living alone," the green-haired woman answered, turning on her stomach, inching close to the edge of the hay cat, close to the driver.

"Solitude is also absence of human activity."

"Am I not human?"

"No, you're a witch," the cart driver answered, slightly turning his head and showing his passenger a slight grin.

"Using that one against me. Well, if I'm a witch, then you're a warlock."

"Well played," the young driver said before halting the horse. "Wait. I thought you said I was your demon." The tattered hood came off and revealed a violet-eyed, black-haired boy of nineteen.

"You were, but some demons grow up to become warlocks."

"Wouldn't they become devils?" answered Lelouch Lamperouge.

"Lelouch, I wonder about your logic."

With a gentle slap of the reins, the cart moved on.

"Why did you give up your name?"

"Because it was too human."

"Why did V.V. give up his name?"

"Because I did."

"So you're a trendsetter? Guess I'll follow in your footsteps as L.L."

"It's silly to follow me."

"I think it's fitting. Two Ls make L.L."

"Aren't you Lelouch vi Britannia?"

"I was, but Zero slain that man. All that remains is Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Don't think I'll be calling you that yet."

The duo said nothing afterward because they entered the main road where others traversed. Some might have excellent hearing. They talked, but as an elderly man and his daughter delivering supplies across the vast area of Central Britannia. Having fake conversation was awkward, but soon the hay was delivered to farmers and the two had money.

C.C. headed into town while Lelouch waited in the empty cart, warily watching passersby. Usually the curious wanted to look at this stranger's face, but a grouchy, raspy voice Lelouch threw discouraged them. There was a danger whenever Lelouch and C.C. went in public. C.C. always handled the crowded situations since people were more likely to recognize a dead emperor rather than the woman always at his side but never seen.

Hours later, C.C. arrived with a bag of food. After riding a few miles away from civilization, the two settled under a tree. Lelouch took over the head clothing, bit by bit. All the clothing was designed to fool others into thinking he was a hunchbacked old man. A black v-necked shirt and jeans were all that the young immortal warlock had. On his neck, a geass sigil stuck out against his pale skin. Of course the black shirt didn't help repel the hot region, but it was better that pounds of clothing.

"What, no pizza?" Lelouch when C.C. presented the bag of food again, and their conversation continued through bites.

"You know the marketplace barely sales that."

"What did you get?"

"Some turkey sandwiches and some fat-free potato chips. This region is a strange one. Instead of buying ingredients, people buy whole products, yet farmers make plenty of products like milk and eggs."

"That's Central Britannia. The meals used to be rice and beans when I was a child. I guess Empress Nunnally changed that."

Lelouch started to scratch at the sigil.

Narrowing her eyes, C.C. watched him. "It doesn't itch."

"How do you know?" he asked. "We didn't get our immortality the same way."

"I warned you. You obtained Charles's Code when he grabbed your neck, but you didn't believe me."

He took the last bite of the sandwich. "Of course I didn't. I assumed that the code owner had to willingly give up his code."

"It usually works that way. I shielded my code from Charles, and I had the power to force my Code on either Mao or you."

"But you didn't."

"Correct. Charles is unique because he was destroyed. You were the last Geass user he touched."

"Then what are the conditions of the forced Code? What if my Geass powers weren't fully developed? What if he didn't touch me? What if no Geass user wasn't present? Would you have obtained his Code?" Impatience caused his voice to rise because Lelouch Lamperouge didn't like to be in the dark.

"Oh, Lelouch," sighed C.C. as she threw back her head and looked in the sky. "Don't try to find logic in everything. Some things cannot be explained. Besides, Charles could have willingly passed on his Code."

"Unlikely."

They boarded the cart again. Lelouch had his disguise, but with light falling, he decided it was safe to have his face revealed. C.C. leaned on his side, looking at the approaching sunset.

"If you knew you were going to be immortal, would you have done it differently?"

"No. Maybe a few details here and there."

"Would Lelouch vi Britannia still be a symbol of hate?"

"Of course. Only I could do it." Of course, those bombs of mass destruction had potential.

"Would you have used your Geass on Nunnally?"

"Yes," he said, almost hiding the pain in his voice.

"Suzaku?"

"Suzaku Kururugi died in the final battle, fighting Kallen and her Guren. You know that."

"I see. Only Zero exists."

"Correct. It doesn't matter how the desired end is achieved. Worrying about how things are done would be something the late Suzaku would have done. Zero, Lelouch vi Britannia and I do not think that way."

---

Just to be clear. This is my opinion of how it ended. I actually can see it both ways, and I would be happy if he was dead or alive. I was going to make this a one-shot, but no, I'm going to expand it.


	2. Chapter One—Attack of Truth

Sorry for the late uploading. Between getting my wisdom teeth cut out and getting sick, I haven't had the time. Once again, this has spoilers from the very end of the second season.

* * *

_Attack of Truth_

"Currently, all is being done to improve the situations in Central Britannia," said Empress Nunnally at a young man kneeling before her.

Gratefully, the man bowed his head, rose, and left the large throne room.

"Another difficulty for the people of Central. Their troubles never seem to cease." Empress Nunnally leaned back in the seat, talking to no one. To the side, Zero along with cape and mask stood at her side, keeping his hands concealed and posture tall. Her light eyes traveled to the side, and she sighed. Even though Zero offered to protect her at all times, he never spoke anymore than necessary and even she could tell the voice was modified, perhaps due to the mask.

"Empress Nunnally, that is all the visitors for today," announced a soldier guarding the main entrance as it started to slow.

"Thank you, soldier." Nunnally's answer was short answer was a signal for her departure. Zero took the handles of the large wheelchair and wheeled it for the exit.

A crack caught the attention of both the Empress and her masked guard. Three soldiers each with a gun stood in a defensive circle around a single woman. The first soldier dropped to one knee and aimed his gun at the invader. The woman took a few steps forward before giving the man an intense stare. Quickly, the soldier lowered his weapon and darted to the side of the woman.

She took another step forward and her gathering followed obediently, but the woman halted them with her hand. Her attire was strange and foreign, wearing a purple and red dress, and the sides would have dragged a two yards on the ground, but the ends were tied to gold chains on her wrists.

"Greetings," she said as she bowed quickly to the young woman. "I am Geass. You must be Empress Nunnally vi Britannia, keeper of the marvelous peace the world now enjoys."

The young woman looked at her a second as she rose from her bow. Part of her silence was shock, but the real reason was careful constructing. She knew nothing about the stranger except for the fact others followed her, without a word said.

"Yes, I am Empress Nunnally, but I only help the people from Britannia. The peace in this country is stable, but no one is and should be in control of the world."

"Oh, you are too honest with yourself. You have inherited a great deal. It must have taken a lot to be the 100th leader," said the woman who called Geass lightly touched her cheek, a giggle in her throat. It was audible but Nunnally didn't react. She didn't want a chance for this stranger to take advantage of her. Of course, the masked Zero moved one of his arms under the cape to grab something attached to his hip.

"So you're familiar with Britannian history?" A light tone passed Nunnally's lip.

"Quite so, especially recently, but I'm no different than the millions of inquirers who questioned the rising power of this country for the past fifteen years. Sadly, my research has only been conducted after Emperor Lelouch's death. It would have been wonderful to see one of my geass powers in action."

Her nails began to claw the side of her wheelchair. "How did you know my brother had geass?" Few knew about the power's existence. Even she was ignorant to it until it was too late to stop his plan. From behind the large wheelchair, Zero tensed and took a spot at the side with a gloved knuckle appearing from the long cape. Nunnally's hand went toward the hand, but the protective figure did not want.

"Weren't you listening," she said with a cackle. "I am Geass. I know everyone who has had a Code, Geass, their powers, and who they used it on. Every person that has been affected by geass, I know them."

"No one should and can have that power. The power of Geass is bad enough," stated the Empress.

"Silly girl," sighed Geass. "It is possible to own such power because I do. Don't worry. I am the only one."

Her eyes watched the blonde-haired woman. "You are a liar."

Geass stopped and gave a hard stare at the disable woman. "Lying. Lies are ever constant in this world. Don't expect to get rid of them. I have seen and made many lies, but my existence, name, and powers are not any of them. It seems I must display a small fraction of my skills." She paused, looking up. She walked toward the middle where her feathered torso reflected the light from the glass roof.

"How much has geass pained you? From the beginning, you were lied to. Ever since C.C. entered your life, you were to be cursed by me.," started Geass, throwing her arms to the side, the fabric barely touching the ground.

"Was it fun? Did you enjoy it when you were a tool in a battle of Geass? It must have been a joy to be in the center of Lelouch and Mao." She stopped and glanced at the Empress and Zero. She could not see Zero's expression, but his body stance was hilarious to her. It was in so much pain, from her words and from fighting the urge to attack her. Nunnally, on the other hand, had eyes of fear. To her, Mao was someone who wanted to hurt her and Lelouch, possibly a potential assassin that Suzaku arrested long ago, but he had the power of Geass. The accursed power and she had crossed paths, even then.

"Of course, I am glad that his life ended the way it did. If Mao continued to live, I doubt Lelouch would have ever released me," she paused and looked at the two. Breathing deeply, Nunnally's body loosened.

"Released?" said Zero, in a slightly synthetic voice.

Geass was stunned but she smiled. "Oh, you speak? I wasn't sure you had the intelligence. I mean, you're only a duplicate. I doubt you have any skills the original had. Let's just say I have Lelouch and possibly his father to thank for my appearance today." She gave a shrill laugh. Without reason, she added, "My reason for seeking an audience with you is I like for you to give up this peace."

"Give up the peace?" echoed Nunnally, surprised.

"Yes, it would be quite easy. Just stop trying to do so much. Let your people handle their own problems human nature intended. Stop assisting other countries. Without people like you, Empress Nunnally, the peace will disappear. I have asked many other leaders of this, and they agreed to my commands." Her body dipped in a bow; the small purple spikes shoulder pads pointing at the disabled leader.

"So you're commanding me." She had obeyed a command she wished to disobey before, but it would not happen again. She was a different person from the girl on Damocles.

"Not right now. Asking seems so much simpler," she answered, rising.

"Well, I refuse. I may not be making a huge difference, but I'll continue to help the Britannians and anyone who may need Britannia's assistance."

Crossing her arms, Geass gave Nunnally a sour look. "How sad. I was hoping you would see things my way. Such a shame I have to do this, but…" She stopped and stared intently at her target. Soon red, bird-like sigils appeared in her eyes. Before she had to chance to speak, Zero reacted.

The experienced guard unsheathed a long red sword from under the dark cape and held it high and horizontally. With a powerful thrust, he dug the weapon into the high part of her torso, above the feathers but below the bare neck.  
The confident expression disappeared as Geass's body hung to the red sword. Slowly, Zero went into a crouch to bring the sword out, but as he did, a hand reached the top of his mask and well kept nails latched to the back. The wearer did not notice this because the mask was a mental burden and physical weight did not affect the strain on his head. Geass jerked backward as the sword was withdrawn, the mask falling with her.  
The two sets of eyes looked at the face of Zero with astonishment.

"Well, I never expected--" Geass began.

"Suzaku!" Nunnally moved a handle on the wheelchair that moved her back. "No, you died in the final battle. The Lancelot was destroyed by the Guren."

Suzaku ignored her, not even a glance.

"What a delight! I remember you, Suzaku Kururugi. The one with the "live" command. It was good move, aiming for my lung, but it's a bit hard to pierce when fighting a woman. That would have killed me if it were one of my abilities."

Demonstrating immediately, Geass stepped forward and placed a hand on Suzaku's right cheek. He touch felt like any other human until she pressed hard against it. The unmasked Zero muffled his painful grunts and tried to move her hand, but the immense pain paralyzed his hand.

In her right mind, Nunnally would have been shocked again by Geass's power, but her wide eyes still showed shock of Suzaku's presence. After a few sounds of resistance, Nunnally managed to press a button.

"Send the guards into the throne room," ordered the Empress.

Knowing her time was limited, she let the exhausted Suzaku go. Geass approached Nunnally and said dramatically, "Geass commands you to stop interfering in the way of man." Red sigils appeared in the intruder's eyes, but Nunally's eyes did not respond to the power.

She turned around to threaten Suzaku, but he donned his mask and was getting to his feet. The power to command was lost on Nunnally for reasons that she would discover after mediating, and the footsteps signaled her departure. She sprinted toward the way she came, her bare feet hitting the tiled floor. The guards who accompanied her rushed after her in a

No sooner did Geass start her run, the door revealed a pack of guards.

"Go after that woman," commanded Nunnally. "Be careful of her eyes."

"Nunnally, what happened?" asked a purple-haired head of the guard.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of Lelouch, but he'll be in the next one. Should be faster since I'll have _plenty _of time in the next ten days.


	3. Chapter Two—Attack on Conflict

**Attack on Conflict**

_Well, I didn't originally plan on having_ this short of chapter but a lot of people have been asking. In all honestly, I should have not submitted the first chapter without this, but I am trying to become more organized. Actually, I like short chapters, thanks to James Patterson, but there will be a longer chapter.

* * *

"It was another attack on my life," explained Nunnally as her older sister.

"Another one," sighed the purple-haired guard. "And I guess you didn't do your job, _Zero._" The distaste in her voice was clear. She didn't believe that having Zero as a personal guard was a wise choice just as she refused to believe her sister's story about Lelouch's intentions.

"No, Cornelia." She glanced at Zero who regained his stiff posture and place at the back of her wheelchair. ""No Cornelia, he did an excellent job in protecting me," answered Nunnally. Despite being seventeen, two years of serving as Empress has caused the girl to catch onto her big brother Schienziel's speaking skills. She couldn't yet speak with such power as he, but she did have the power to recover verbally from situations. Mentally, she was shaken to know Zero's identity.

A calm smile appeared on the head of the guard. Cornelia had retired from the military because there was no action there anymore. Many did not like the young princess holding the throne, and the breaches of security were proof of that. Of course, the princess had other reasons.

"Tell me what happened."

"A young woman came in here and threatened me. She commanded me to stop the peace, but I refused." Nunnally stopped, finding her mouth dry in an attempt to form words. "Her name was Geass, and I'm positive she had Lelouch's power."

First, Cornelia's expression was disbelief and then shock. She opened her mouth to speak, but soldiers returning from their pursuit interrupted her. "Empress Nunnally, we caught sight of a woman, but she was too fast for us. We did find this though," reported the leader, handing a piece of paper to the Empress, but Cornelia darted her hand out in from of the soldier and the paper went into her hand. She unfolded it once, gave it a glance, and shot it at Nunnally and Zero's direction.

"I've seen it before," said Nunnally distantly, but she could not remember. It was in her memory, but she couldn't dig it out.

"Whatever it might be, it is related to your attacker," stated her half-sister while folding the paper and placing it in her pocket.

"We need to find C.C." It was a firm statement from Zero, out of the blue. "She might be able to deliver some answers." Two confused women stared back at the sudden order.

Another memory itched at the front of her mind, but Nunnally was able to drag this one at. "Lelouch's friend?" she asked innocently, having memories of folding paper cranes at her.

"Yes, a woman of green hair and gold eyes. She should be at the West but nothing is certain. Her forehead has the same emblem as the piece of paper."

A sour look appeared on Cornelia's face, and her distrust was for all to see. No one could blame her since hunting Zero had been a goal of hers in the past. "What makes you so certain?"

"It is the only lead we have."

"Very well. I'll personally lead the search for this woman. Empress, I'll have knightmare guards surrounding every entrance, and foot guards will be doubled. Make sure everyone knows everything about this woman."

"Thank you, Cornelia. I feel safer with this protection."

After giving her little half sister a nod, she looked at Zero for a few seconds, strategies swirling in her head. She wanted to keep her half-sister as safe as possible, but her pride would not allow her to supply Zero with any power. Nunnally appeared to trust her guard, so Cornelia would have to take that leap of faith.

"Zero, do you know how to—"

"No, I don't," answered Zero quickly before the question could be answered.

Long ago, the man formerly known as Suzaku Kururugi brushed off the security and power of knightmares and decided to rely on his own strength. It was a hard vow to make, but right now, it was a wise one to keep.

* * *

No Lelouch or CC for now, but they WILL be in the next chapter. That is a guarantee since I have already began writing it and it has already been outlined. Just got to find time in my busy vacation. Feel free to review. I love anything from a one sentence to a complete novel.


	4. Chapter Three—Attack on Escape

"Anything else?" an elderly man asked with a peculiar gleam in his eyes.  
"No, that's quite enough," answered a young girl, holding a paper bag in both of her bare arms.

Taking a breath, C.C. felt a burden lift off her shoulders. One irritation was that creepy stare the man constantly watched her, but the other was something more complicated. She had previously declared to herself that she was done with the lies and was going to start living, but recently, she had put on an innocent granddaughter-shopping-for-her-elderly-grandfather facade.

She was through with her lies and it was time to aware Lelouch of that. It wouldn't hurt to move since she had told Suzaku where she planned to go a few afters before he became Zero. Now that they had spent two years in hiding, perhaps a change in scenery was imperative. Lelouch would be hard to persuade though. No matter how much he denied it, living in Britannia gave Lelouch Lamperouge comfort and closure to be in the country where he was born and in a country where his little sister ruled.

C.C.'s gold eyes caught sight of a flower stand. The Western Area was a hot area, so it was a rare sight to see one. Taking a moment to enjoy the simple things in life, C.C. bent down and inhaled a scent of a common flower, but movement at the side of her perpherial vision caught her attention. A soldier, fully uniformed, was questioning a local merchant, the same she had bought from a few seconds ago. He nodded and then pointed in her general direction.

Annoyed, C.C. dipped the tip of her hat over her eyes. Luckily, she had tucked her green hair under her hat. As she felt around her neck, she huffed angrily at a few loose strands hanging from the hat. 'Time to move,' she thought angrily as she scooped her bag in her hands and darted toward the exit. At first, her speed was a regular pace, but it quickened as more people crowded around C.C. Her hand moved parted the crowded as she moved. The green witch didn't bother to shout "excuse me" or "pardon me" because that simply wasn't in her nature. Besides, she was in a hurry. There was no time to glance back. Doing so would cause her focus to divert. Finally, she cleared the crowd and alluded her pursuers like a thief making a grand escape from marketplace guards, but C.C. was not foolish enough to slow her pace.

Suzaku had done an excellent job in keeping her location secret for this long, but something happened to change that. Now was not the time to worry. After stepping from under the gate that lead to the marketplace, C.C. looked around for a giant cart. In the back, a bored Lelouch looked up at the wandering clouds, but due to the amount of clothes he had on, it was hard to tell if he was a young man or a elderly man. Slowly, Lelouch sat up.

"Grandfather!" exclaimed C.C. in a voice a higher octave than her own. Quickly, she jumped in the back of the empty cart and pushed the bag of food to one side. "We got another order and it's a big one. Some soldiers rations were carelessly destroyed and we need to deliver some. They need them fast."

Lelouch understood. C.C. and he had set up a series of warnings with their fake names, fake relationship, and fake job whenever they were not among people. All the information he needed to know was hidden in her words. The meaning wasn't difficult to find because it would be too obvious to have complicated codes. They needed to keep the grandfather-granddaughter cart delivery atmosphere alive.

"Soldiers," he grumbled as he took his seat next to his fake granddaughter and grabbed the reins. He gave the horses a slight slap, and they moved. They stayed at a slow pace until the cart was a good distance away from the marketplace, and then Lelouch violently slapped the reins. Of course, the horse instantly responded with surprise since his handler had never handled the reins with such urgency, but nevertheless, the brown equine reached top speeds.

Curious about the soldier's state, C.C. turned around and watched. Seven horses, each armed with soldiers, pursued. A firm hand forced her head to face forward again before she could scan for any other details. She gave him a cold look and opened her mouth to speak.

"C.C., keep your head down. I don't want them to think any more of us than they already," he whispered harshly. "What happened?"

She crossed her arms and laid, her previous thoughts lost in the air. "Nothing. A merchant pointed to me and the soldiers rushed after me."

"Then they know who you are. It's possible my geass has worn off and someone could identify you as the emperor's accomplice. It must be a Black Knight."

He switched the reins to one hand and kept a masterful grip as he reached inside his pocket. Lelouch picked up a mirror and positioned it in front of him, modifying the angle to see the pursures. He didn't recognize any of the facts, just the long legged bird Britannian emblem. Empress Nunnally had managed to convince her court that a more peaceful emblem that supported the new Unity Campaign. He gritted his teeth together as a color caught his eyes. Purple. He matched a familiar face with the elegant hairstyle. Her eyes had a renewed fire, one that send chills down Lelouch's back.

'Cornelia.' Whipping the reins, he urged the horse faster. Out of all the people that could be following, it had to be her. He had been defeated enough by her. He tossed the mirror into C.C. as he gripped the reins in both hands, mind tossing through ideas.

"Lelouch?" asked C.C., looking at the mirror that had been thrust in her direction.

"Yes?" She handed him the mirror and the fallen Emperor readjusted the angle to the soldiers. He saw one gaining speed and unsheathed a sword. He held it high in the air until it glowed red and modified its shape. "Like the Lancelot's sword?" he questioned out loud. C.C. nodded. The sword swung at the back wheel. It flew off and axel landed on the ground, kicking up dirt in a straight line.

The horse panicked as he felt the imbalance on his back. Lelouch tried to direct the creature, but he was too frightened to obey the tugging reins. Defeated, he pulled back, slowing the horse. This race wasn't worth treating an innocent horse like this. As the beat of hooves stomping the grass slowed, he lurched his shoulders forward and sunk his head between them. The wooden cart stopped and Lelouch pulled the heavy hood, firmly pulling to ensure it hid his face. He had been called into check, and whether he would win or lose would depend on the next few seconds.

As he melted into character, energy swords pointed at their throats with guns aiming at their legs and heads.

"Hands up," a soldier ordered.

They complied, C.C.'s hands forcing a tremble and Lelouch's barely reaching over his head. Another drove a gun into the green-haired witch's back, and she landed on the ground, spitting dirt as her head rose. "Stop, please," she begged in her high voice. Before she could hoist herself up with her arms, someone clipped cold handcuffs around her wrists and pulled her up.

"Cut the act, C.C. No need to hide who you really are," answered Cornelia. C.C., obviously upset, frowned and her gaze hardened as she looked at the situation.

"What act?" she asked, her voice regular and cold.

Not listening to the confrontation, Lelouch's mind traveled to the past. He reached deep in his memory, trying to find out how the Empire knew C.C.'s role. She could have been identified by any soldier on the battlefields. No, how would they get her name? The Zero Requiem was a possibility, but they would only know her voice, muffled by a radio. Nunnally couldn't have seen her. C.C. was in a knightmare. The only answer was one of the Black Knights. Ohgi, Kallen. He bit his lip in frustration.

One of the soldiers activated a communication device on his ear. Minutes later, a vehicle pulled up. Forced into the large back, C.C. was reminded of her containment cell and her old straightjacket. As its engine started, Lelouch thought Cornelia had slipped, but he was not going to be free. Her triumphant eyes focused on the old man and his tattered clothing.

"Explain yourself. Why are you hiding a wanted woman and why did you run?" Her arms crossed as she stood higher.

Lelouch did answer, only dipped his head lower.

"Do not ignore me, old man. Why were you protecting this woman?" He shrugged and scooted off the seat, edging toward the horse with fake tenderness. As soon as his gloved fingers brushed the mane, metal cuffs wrapped around his wrists. "Don't act so surprised. I'm arresting you for obstruction of justice." She grabbed the metal links and escorted him in the metal box. The door hissed shut and through a small window, C.C. spotted Cornelia dashing off on her gray horse.

She saw an opportunity and glanced at Lelouch, but he nodded in front of them, to the barrel of a gun aimed for her head. Behind the scope, a firm-faced soldier watched them. "No talking," he ordered and the prisoners complied.


	5. Chapter Four—Attack on Discovery

Author's Note: Well, here it is. It would have been sooner if it wasn't for the bad internet connection I have. Oh well.

* * *

Sight was a gift Nunnally Britannia rejoiced every day for the past two year, but it could not make up for her losses. She tried to convince herself that she was free from the lying words and illusions the world offered, yet the young woman was more intelligent than that. Besides, she was a terrible liar. Her inability to commit and recognize the sin surprised her despite all of the activity that had roamed around her in the past years.

That was a concern that swirled around with countless others, but today, right now in the Garden of Uther, she had none. The former capital Pendragon had been bombed years ago, so she took residence in one of the past royal homes of an Emperor who ruled decades ago. At first, it felt like a ghost since it had been so long since it was touched, but with the assistance of those loyal to the crown and the young Empress, it had seemed like a smaller yet more comfortable castle. Nunnally wanted to remain here in Uther, but the reconstruction of Pendragon was almost complete. She was expected to live there at the end of the year.

Empress Nunnally looked around the garden. Gardeners from all over Britannia had converged at this one spot to design the field of colors and pollen. Though the masters had done an amazing job, it was slow wilting. All attention directed toward Pendragon because Nunnally had requested a Garden, more magnificent than before. Right now, looking at the visiting wild animals from the nearby forest dining on the petals, she regretted the order.

She bent down, stretching over her dead legs to reach a dandelion and smelt it. She played with the petals for a few minutes and wanted to cradle it forever, but a gray rabbit eyed her forlornly. Nunnally directed her gaze from the adorable black eyes. It was foolish since it didn't stop her from tossing the yellow flower off the side of her large wheelchair. The rabbit nibbled contently and then darted away from the human and her large monster she sat upon.

A sigh escaped her throat and she placed a hand on the knob that controlled her wheelchair and she looked at the wheels. She had deviated off the main dirt path and crumbled the garden. Now she couldn't worry about the forest animals. Her head swung behind her, judging to see if she could follow her destructive line back to the path. Before she could move, a set of hands grabbed the wheelchair's barbs. Zero, who had been watching her from the garden entrance, guided the wheelchair back on the path.

"Thank you, Zero," she said when she recovered from surprise that her personal guardian had appeared without she noticing. Nunnally looked at him with her light blue eyes, but the mask's focus was on the entrance. "Princess Cornelia has requested an audience. She wishes to update you about her status in her search for C.C."

"Very well," she replied, looking toward her feet. The same awkward silence she suffered with for the past two years appeared again. "How did you know, about C.C.?"

He didn't answer, only paused for one of the servants to open the sliding glass doors. Nunnally gave a disappointed frown. She didn't expect a straightforward answer, not silence. She could order Zero to tell her, but he had no obligation to answer. Zero was not employed by the crown, and only assisted her as a reward for slaying the Emperor. His request was granted, along with a small room and food served daily. Nunnally often wandered the halls to see an empty plate by his door, which was placed next to her in case he was needed to defend her.

The tall ceiling overwhelmed her like it did every day, so she focused on the moving ground. It didn't help since the raised circular platform Zero rolled her up felt like she was being up for display. Taking two steps back, Nunnally gave a deep breath. Being here always made her nervous. She nodded to the soldiers guarding the door, and it opened with a creek as artificial light flooded in. Holding herself high, Cornelia marched, her white heels hitting the tiled floor. Her left knee hit the ground in a bow as she dipped her head.

"Empress Nunnally, I have returned from the Midwest with good news from my search."

"Rise, Cornelia." The sister obeyed to resume a regal pose. It was a surprise to see her back so soon from her search since it had only been two months. "What news have you brought?" Seeing her sister show so much confidence, she wondered why she refused the throne.

"Good." She turned around to look at one of the soldiers who motioned to another out of sight from the door's entrance. "We first searched Anthis, the Midwest's Capital for a lead. It was surprising that some merchants see her monthly and they saw her a week ago. After asking about the green-haired woman's interests, we assumed she was a cartdriver, so we went from town to town, asking the same questions. By the third town," she paused to look at two soldiers bringing in a prisoner—green hair, gold eyes—bound in a white straight jacket. Her focus directed toward Nunnally then Cornelia, but the neck's bound stopped her moving her head. "We found her running with a cartdriver. We took C.C. into custody followed by driver though I doubt he knows much."

Nunnally leaned in her wheelchair, focusing on C.C.'s face as if she stared long enough, it would come back to memory, but she knew that was impossible since the two never would have crossed paths after she regained her sight. She thought back to their first encounter, folding origami cranes. The calm voice matched the serene yet focused expression on her face, but the situation didn't match up. Then she thought about the dropped cup that her brother… No, she told herself. It had taken a while but that topic had been forced out of her mind over a year ago.

"That is C.C." Zero's certainty dampened the memory and brought her to now. Nunnally's head swung toward Zero, who know stood directly at her side. It frightened her that he sensed her doubt by watching her body posture.

"Can you speak?" Nunnally asked kindly. To get answers, it seemed best to act as friends for now. If C.C. had any grain of pride, insulting it would make the truth harder to get. C.C . shook her head.

"Cornelia, can you loosen her neck bound?" The sister obeyed.

C.C. was quiet for a moment. Under her breath, she muttered, "Traitorous sword," to the ground. The words bounced off the floor and into the room's ears.

Cornelia gestured in a grabbing motion to the soldiers and they bowed to their commanding officer and left the room. Minutes later, they returned with a second prisoner. It was an old man, bound by metal shackles on his wrists and ankles. Clearly C.C. had been the focus in the duo's confinement.

Once again, Cornelia waved to the remaining soldiers away. "I have questioned them any. I assumed you would want to do it yourself with my men's prying ears."

"Thank you."

"Old man, please remove your hood?"

The hooded figure gestured to his dark face.

"Yes…"

He moved his hand, but Nunnally interrupted. "There is no need for that now." The hand gratefully landed on the ground. "Hopefully, C.C. is the only one we need."

Nunnally took a deep breath. "C.C., please tell us what you know about Geass?"

"Geass is the force of change, gift of the Gods, and power of the Kings?"

'Kings was right,' thought Nunnally. While searching her brother's old things, she found a letter addressed to her. It was a list of all the Geass users he knew. Lelouch's name didn't surprise him; he probably wrote the list himself. Two names that interested her were Nunnally's father and mother's.

"Is that all?" Cornelia tapped her heel on the ground.

"We need more." Zero's voice startled Nunnally. Usually, in meetings, he remained silent and kept his gloved hand on his shoulder in case one of them tried to assassinate her or otherwise threatened her well being.

"It has been around for over a millennium since I have been alive for over a century. The power is often passed down though the process is a mystery to me."

"More!" Cornelia's clicking boot went faster.

"Please be patient, sis—Cornelia."

"I know nothing more."

"So a woman named Geass means nothing to you?" Nunnally asked.

C.C.'s body tensed with an effort of resisting reaction, but the old man almost dropped to the floor in astonishment. He tried to hide the reaction, but it was noticed by all three of his watchers.

"This is news to me."

Cornelia stomped her white boot. "Nothing then. Empress Nunnally, please forgive me for this." She marched to the old man, grabbed his thick hood, and swung it back. Cornelia's hand froze in the air as a black haired young man rose his head and peered back at him. Nunnally gave a sharp gasp and whispered, "Lelouch?"

* * *

Author's Note: I'm trying to make these longer, but I'm not going to pay too much attention since I have other writing projects. Please R&R. It helps my inspiration so much and lets me know I still have readers who are interested.


	6. Chapter Five—Attack on the Dead

Merry Christmas, everyone. I'm sorry I haven't been answering any of the reviews, but I'll try harder. It is difficult for me to get to them during the school days since this is blocked. When I find the time, I'll be answering some reviews, but one that arrive after I post this chapter will take priority.

* * *

Chapter Five—Attack on the Dead

Time stood still. At seeing their dead brother look back at them years after his "death," Cornelia and Nunnally stopped breathing. C.C. dropped her head. Right now, she wished she had Lelouch's mind. They needed a plan.

Even the doves that flew by the high windows stopped fluttering. Indeed, the world was still as Lelouch looked with violet eyes. Only Zero defied the spell the past emperor's face cast. The cloak less body lunged forward, running past him. He quickly turned, knocking a gloved first into his head. Lelouch grunted with paint and fell to the floor. He tried to lift his body, but Zero knocked him back. One knee dropped to the tiled floor while the other rested on Lelouch's back. Under the weight, the prisoner shifted, but he did not fight.

"Execute this imposter," Cornelia commanded.

Her sister's voice hit the pause button from One of Zero's hands dove into the neat mess of hair, curving to the shape of his head, and grabbed hair. His head lifted off the floor while the other hand touched the hilt at his hip. Every movement went in slow motion for Nunnally, but nothing registered until the gleam of the sword hit her eyes as it itched his Adam's apple.

"Stop," she said. Zero obeyed, sheathing the sword and letting Lelouch's head fall to the ground.

"Empress Nunnally," Cornelia said, "this imposter must have the power of Geass, probably manipulates whoever sees him to see the person they miss the most."

"Cornelia," Lelouch strained to speak because of the knee digging into his back. "If that was true, wouldn't Euphemia be here?"

"Cornelia flinched and Zero loosened his grip.

'Do you believe me yet, Zero?'

"Then a trick by Geass."

Lelouch bit his lip. Cornelia was persistant in this. Wasn't that the same thing she just suggested seconds ago? As much as he hated to use Euphemia to knock Cornelia down, he didn't want to use the name again. His eyes looked at C.C. whose yellow eyes looked back. The expression hurt a bit. Had he been so terrible that the damaged caused his victims to see Geass as an actual person?

"You are her target," Cornelia pushed when Nunnally frowned. Every cell wanted him to be real, all his deeds an imposter's deeds, but she remembered the touch of his hand when his stabbed body rolled before her.

"No. I don't know how, but the man who was killed two years ago and the man who stands before us are the same."

"Nunnally, I know—" Cornelia began but snapped the sentence off.

"It's impossible, Empress," Zero stated.

"The wound pierced the heart. Even if he was alive after the takeover, he would have been buried alive." Cornelia was surprised at Zero, reading her thoughts.

Nunnally looked at C.C. who kept watching Lelouch. As she sighed, a booming pound jerked all five heads to the grand door's direction.

"Your majesty," a soldier said. "The afternoon's complaints have arrived. They inquire about the wait."

"I suggest the private cell under Empress Nunnally's bedroom," Zero said.

"What?" Cornelia and Nunally looked at the dark figure with surprise.

"I found it months ago. Under the chest at the end of her bed, stairs lead to a tunnel which leads to a single cell. It can only be opened from above, so there's no chance for him to escape. Knowledge about it seemed useless until now."

The door boomed again. "Is everything alright, Empress Nunnally?"

"Please just a few minutes more," called Nunnally. Shaking her head, she regretted not answering the man before. It would have bought them more time.

"Fine," Cornelia said. C.C. rose to her feet and Cornelia rushed to grab her, as if she was about to escape. "We'll separate them. Zero, take her and tell the guards that we have released the old man."

"Zero, take Lelouch to the private cell," Nunnally said.

"Please allow me," Cornelia asked.

"Only Zero knows its location apparently."

Cornelia's lips pursed, sealing her next words away. She didn't want to argue the fact that she could find it with ease.

Zero stood, hoisting Lelouch as he went up. The prisoner tried to get up himself, but Zero was pulling too hard. The masked bodyguard pulled the hood over Lelouch as the black haired guy tried to recover his footing.

"Cornelia, stay with the Empress and get the shoulders to escort C.C. I don't trust this, leaving her unguarded.

"How dare—" Cornelia reached for her sword.

"Please, sister."

"Very well. Don't forget your place, bodyguard."

Cornelia opened the door, allowing two soldiers to crawl through and grab C.C. and leave the way they came.

Zero navigated through abandoned halls as the door in the main room opened. Lelouch followed. Or followed the best he could. The pace caused him to trip over his own feet. Eventually, Zero lifted Lelouch by his collar to carry him. A lot of things have embarrassed Lelouch in the past three hours, but this was the worst. Thankfully, no one was around to see it.

They stopped at a large door, which Zero swung open. Then he moved a grand chest with his foot. Lelouch was pushed down darkness. His next step felt as uncertain as when he pulled the trigger on Clovis's head. His feet touched the edge of the step, falling, but Zero grabbed the coat and hoisted him on the stairs. Lelouch choose his steps carefully, only taking his focus off the darkness to watch Zero pull the chest over them, leaving a crack large enough for a hand to push.

Soon there were no steps. Zero's hand reached over the black wall until he grabbed a torch and lit it in a small flame. 'How medieval.' Lelouch tried to stop the cliché thought, but it rang clear in his mind anyways. The light crawled on old bars. Zero tossed the bars and Lelouch entered his prisoner.

Silence trailed after the bars clicked together. Lelouch slid the hood off and looked at Zero's mask. He gave a small chuckle as he realized he was in the position that many of his foes had been in before, useless against the mask.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch knew he was venturing into dangerous territory, but he was sure of his theory.

Zero grabbed the mask and pushed forward on it. The back recoiled and the mask floated off.

"Hello, you son of a bitch and bastard. Surprised you remember my name, but then again, I'm surprised to see you still breathing."

"Two years ago, I was just as surprised. One moment I see Nunnally's face and then I see C.C.'s tried expression and mud covering her hands."

"So she dug your grave to revive you?" Obviously, Suzaku had set theory on what happened, twisting Lelouch's words into what he wanted.

"No, I'm… like C.C."

"Like her?"

"I'm immortal, you idiot. When my _father _gripped my throat, he transferred his code to me. I don't know if it was an act of the God or if that was his purpose." Lelouch stopped. Suzaku's angry expression softened and that sparked anger. "It wasn't like I asked for this! The sword was supposed to be the end, but now I have to suffer immortality."

Suzaku didn't understand it all, but he believed his childhood friend, but either God or Charles, it was unfair. Lelouch vi Britannia meant nothing. Suzaku's life as Zero meant nothing. All the innocents' lives meant nothing. Did Euphemia's did mean anything?

"Zero!" Cornelia's voice echoed against the brick walls. Their meeting was over.

"Damn," Suzaku said under his breath. "I told that woman to stay with Nunnally." He turned around and lifted the mask to his face and rushed to the entrance.

"Suzaku?" called Lelouch. "I'm sorry. If—"

The apology was cut short by tapping shoes.

"Keep it down." The young man's voice twisted as he spoke.

If he was not a prisoner, Lelouch would have been impressed that the voice modification device on the mask he installed worked so well on someone that was not him. The tap on brick stairs died.

He watched the artificial light fade as the chest covered any escape. Lelouch sank to the floor, focusing on the real light from the torch. Soon his eyelids slid over his pupils as he thought of names, faces, and the stories they told.

* * *

At least it wasn't a cliffhanger, right? The next chapter will be very short. There is a small chance I might get it up before next year, but it is slim.


End file.
